Toi et moi, amis ?
by Roselani
Summary: Cette Granger l'exaspérait déjà. Qui voudrait être ami avec une SangdeBourbe moulin à paroles ? Certainement pas lui... Sûr ? [Petit UA... Terminée, pour l'instant...]
1. L'éveil de l'infâme prince

**Disclaimer: Les persos à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à moi...**

**N/A: Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Oui oui, nouvelle fic... Honte à moi mais c'est une idée qui me lâche pas alors j'ai voulu vous la faire partager... Héhé une idée qui fait parti des** _Et si ? _**et qui pour l'instant se résume à deux chapitres dans ma petite tête mais qui pourrait être simplement le prélude pour une suite... Si j'ai le temps. Si jamais je fais une suite, le genre change et peut-être le résumé...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Toi et moi, amis ?**

_Chapitre un: L'éveil de l'infâme prince_

.---------------.

La tête haute, un jeune garçon renifla dédaigneusement l'air, son nez fin plissé de dégoût.

Ces moldus... On se croyait dans une porcherie.

Du haut de ses 11 ans, Drago Malefoy avait une conception du monde d'une simplicité déconcertante; d'un côté il y avait lui (cela impliquait tous les sang-purs, évidemment) et puis il y avait _les autres_. Ces autres étaient différents, façon polie de dire inférieurs, rien de plus rien de moins. Et cela lui plaisait bien, surtout parce qu'il était du bon côté de la médaille.

Malheureusement pour lui, à ce moment précis on pouvait dire qu'il baignait complètement dans ces "autres".

Le regard méprisant, il balaya des yeux la foule primitive que se pressait et se bousculait, s'amassant en groupes tels des bancs de poisons dans un mélange d'objets de de tissus inconnus. Secouant sa tête blonde, toujours le nez plissé, son attention vint sur Père et Mère Malefoy, seuls îlots de stabilité dans ce monde de fous. La dure réalité d'une gare.

Il se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy et s'adressa à lui avec un ton plaintif:

- Père, sommes nous réellement obligés de -

- Malheureusement oui, le coupa celui-ci, pas plus heureux que le garçon de devoir braver les moldus.

Il se rabattit sur Narcissa, la savant plus réceptive au bien-être de son unique fils adoré.

- Mère..., insita-il d'un air piteux.

À son plus grand étonnement et ennui, elle ne lui servit qu'un simple "Drago" plein de mise en garde.

Inutile d'insister plus longuement, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à attirer les coups.

Drago inspira profondément comme s'il allait retenir sa respiration et suivit ses parents qui ouvraient le chemin, lui laissant cependant le soin de traîner sa malle.

Interdiction de magie en présence des moldus et blablabla... Mais quant n'avait-il à faire des moldus ? Ses mains lui démangeaient de prendre sa baguette magique et d'un sort transporter sa valise trop lourde pour sa modeste constitution.

Peinant avec son bagage et râlant contre le monde entier, Drago fut heurté de plein fouet par un homme apparemment pressé.

Jurant cette fois-ci contre l'inconnu qui s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambés sans même prêter attention au jeune garçon, Drago sentit l'indignation puis la colère le gagner.

- Saleté de moldu !

Sa voix sortit clairement du lot du brouhaha sans nom qui régnait dans la gare. Plusieurs passants lui adressèrent des regards intrigués et de nombreux froncements de sourcils dont il ne fit guère attention.

Sous l'impulsion, il porta d'un mouvement brusque la main à sa baguette magique reposant dans sa poche; mouvement qui fut interrompu par une poigne autoritaire.

Le jeune sorcier tourna vivement la tête vers le détenteur de cette poigne et en reconnaissant son père, sa colère disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Pas maintenant, siffla le grand homme blond, la tête haute et le regard perdu dans la foule.

Il resserra plus durement les doigts sur le bras du jeune garçon et l'entraîna à travers la masse de plébéiens. Drago le suivit, le visage sombre et les lèvres pincées.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet et se fut une Narcissa qui fit mine de ne rien voir de leurs dures expressions qu'il rejoignirent. Lorsque Drago fut devant le mur de pierres menant au quai 9 3/4, il ne pu empêcher une bouffée d'excitation monter en lui.

Il en eut presque honte. Avait-il réellement hâte de rencontrer tous ces Sang-Mêlé et Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il aurait dû insister plus longuement auprès de sa mère pour être envoyé Durmstrang où la seule chose auquel il aurait pu se plaindre aurait été le froid.

À présent il était bien trop tard et à son excitation fut mélangé de l'appréhension.

- Bien mon fils, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

- Vous... vous ne m'accompagnez pas jusqu'au train ?

Il essaya de rester le plus distant possible même si une pointe d'angoisse qu'il écrasa immédiatement le tirailla le temps d'un battement.

- Non non, ta mère et moi avons à faire ailleurs. Et de plus tu as maintenant 11 ans, il est temps que tu apprennes à te débrouiller sans nous. Ton premier jour d'école en sera une parfaite occasion.

Sans un seule au revoir, Lucius Malefoy se contenta de presser son épaule d'une main ferme quelques secondes puis l'instant d'après il lui tournait déjà le dos en s'éloignant. Drago ne fut pas surpris par cette attitude. Il se sentit idiot d'avoir posé une telle question. Son père avait entièrement raison et d'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas toujours raison ?

Narcissa cependant ne bougea pas. Elle se pencha légèrement vers Drago et lorsqu'un doux sourire vint éclairer ses traits habituellement si sévère, il sentit son coeur se réchauffer quelque peu. Sa mère... Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être belle sans cette air toujours figé sur le visage.

- Prends bien soin de toi Drago et fait attention à _ces gens_...

Il comprit où elle voulait en venir et hocha simplement de la tête.

- Bien... Je t'écrirai, continua-t-elle, et j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant le chocolat et les sucreries, fit-elle, son sourire s'imprégnant de malice.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi et il su que cela était dû à son éloignement du foyer familial. Il aurait bien aimé la réconforter mais il n'en fit rien. Soudainement, la voix de son père leur parvint distinctement:

- Narcissa ?

La femme blonde tourna la tête en direction de son mari qui l'attendait impatiemment plus loin et d'un mouvement rapide, prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Drago s'abandonna un instant à l'étreinte de sa mère, humant discrètement son parfum de Freesia, avant de s'agiter entre ses bras afin de se libérer.

- Mère !

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête pour arranger ses cheveux lisses de peur de les avoir décoiffés dans la brusque étreinte de sa mère.

Un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres, Narcissa s'éloigna de son fils avec un dernier signe de la main qu'il lui rendit vaguement. Le jeune sorcier suivit des yeux ses parents jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci disparaissent complètement, happés par la foule de moldus.

Résolu, il se tourna ensuite vers le mur imposant qui semblait le défier.

Quand il faut y aller...

Jetant un rapide regard autour de lui, il franchit la barrière de pierres, traînant toujours sa lourde malle derrière lui.

Quand il eut traversé le mur, Drago stoppa pour observer le décor et les sorciers y passant. Bientôt une sensation de familiarité l'envahit comme s'il se retrouvait parmi ses semblables. Ce qui n'était qu'en partie vrai.

Il observait toujours ces sorciers aux robes noires lorsqu'il fut heurté pour la seconde fois de la journée avec cette fois-ci, quelque chose de plus dur. Certainement un de ses trucs qu'utilisaient les moldus pour transporter leurs bagages. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'ensuivit une chute dont il se releva rouge de honte. Mais qui était-ce cette fois ?

Lorsqu'il leva finalement les yeux, prêt à couvrir d'insultes l'idiot maladroit, il s'arrêta net et jaugea du regard son assaillante.

- Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue. Vois-tu, c'est la première fois que je viens ici et j'étais trop occupée à observer ce qui m'entourait que de regarder devant moi. C'est tellement merveilleux ici ! J'ai lue dans_ L'Histoire de Poudlard _que le Poudlard Express était le seul train à ce rendre à Poudlard...

Un vrai moulin à paroles cette fille ! Drago en profita cependant pour la détailler. D'épais cheveux bruns brousailleux, de vifs yeux marrons et une grande bouche jacassante qui laissait voir de grandes dents blanches. La classe... Elle l'exaspérait déjà.

La jeune fille sembla enfin se rendre compte de la perplexité du garçon puisque son débit de parole se tari.t. Elle reprit cependant rapidement:

- Hum, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal j'espère ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre elle enchaîna, un petit sourire fleurissant à ses lèvres qui dévoila ses dents plus grandes que la moyenne:

- Je me présente, je suis Hermione Granger, lui dit-elle en tendant une main d'une saine blancheur.

Granger... Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela lui parut inéluctable. Il avait toujours eu un don pour ce genre de chose et il était prêt à parier sa baguette magique sur cela.

Ignorant la main tendue, Drago plaça son premier mot depuis le début:

- Je peux parler à présent ? Je vais très bien, et non merci, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'oeil vers la main toujours suspendu dans les airs. Maintenant, continua le garçon blond en faisant quelques pas à reculons, je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps que j'en ai déjà perdu...

Sur cette dernière phrase, il se retourna complètement et sortit sa baguette pour pouvoir jeter un sort de lévitation à sa malle. Son père n'avait pas élevé un Cracmol et ce genre de sort, il en connaissait beaucoup.

Cette Granger, Drago espérait ne plus jamais la revoir. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle l'avait déstabilisé et le garçon se reprocha de ne pas lui avoir fait regretter son étourderie. Il fut quelque peu fière de lui cependant, elle non plus ne serait pas prompte à le revoir... Avec une moue méprisante, il se rappela le visage de la jeune fille qui s'était crispé et son sourire qui n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait son ignoble tirade. Et il avait été gentil...

Il marchait tranquillement en longeant le train lorsqu'il aperçut deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien discutant seuls, eux aussi sans parents. S'approchant d'eux, Drago les interpella:

- Crabbe, Goyle !

Des semblants d'amis mais leur taille lui avait donné une meilleure idée sur leur utilité. Il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience dans la cohabitation avec d'autres personnes auparavant cependant si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise de son père était celle-là: il devait immédiatement asseoir son pouvoir. Et qui mieux que ces deux géants pouvaient l'aider ?

- Salut Drago, dit Crabbe suivit de près par Goyle.

- Venez vous deux, nous allons chercher un compartiment libre.

N'ayant d'autres choix que de le suivre, les deux gorilles se placèrent de part et d'autre de Drago en traînant leurs propres bagages, formant ainsi un trio inusité.

Une moue moqueuse collée aux lèvres, le jeune blond passait à travers la foule d'élèves en distribuant des oeillades torves à qui osait croiser son regard, s'attaquant plus particulièrement aux premiers années. Pas un ne répliquait, intimidé par ses deux compagnons.

Un sentiment de puissance gonfla son coeur; ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette sensation... Il était sûr que son père aurait été fier de lui.

Il dénicha difficilement un compartiment libre mais celui trouvé au fond du train lui convenait parfaitement.

Aussitôt rentré, Drago se laissa choir sur une banquette aussi dure que la pierre - selon lui - où il fut rejoint par Goyle et Crabbe, après avoir rangés leurs bagages.

Bien... Maintenant comment allait-il passer le temps ?

Avec un léger soupir, il se tourna finalement vers les deux autres.

- Alors, passés de bonnes vacances ?

---------------.

**Prochain chapitre: **_La dompteuse de serpents... _**Ça promet ;)**

**Je ne m'attends pas à en recevoir toute une avalanche mais... L'espoir fait vivre, pas vrai ? Une petite review ?**


	2. La dompteuse de serpents 1ère partie

**Disclaimer:**_ Blablabla rien à moi tout à Rowling.'soupir'_

**N/A: **_Grrr, mauvais calcul dans ma petite tête et voilà que vous vous retrouvez avec un chapitre coupé en deux. Mouais, question de ne pas "désiquilibrer" la fic. Et de vous faire languir avec mes p'tits chapitres :P Bouh à l'auteur sadique ! Pour le retard, accusez mes profs chiants. On se retrouve en bas ;)_

**Lady Hope: **_Oui, l'idée de départ était plutôt de faire la première rencontre Hermione/Drago dans un univers altérnatif... Pour la suite, on verra ;) Merci pour la review et voilà la suite._

**miniblonde07: **_Qui n'aime pas le petit Drago ? Méchant et méprisant, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Et pour la suite, on va être servit de ce Drago là... Merci pour la review, c'est vrai que ça fait super plaisir :)_

_J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et surtout merci pour toutes celles qui ont reviewées au premier chapitre,_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Toi et moi, amis ?**

.---------------.

_Chapitre deux: La dompteuse de serpents (première partie)_

_.---------------._

Hermione Granger laissa lentement retomber sa main, ses sourcils flottants carrément au dessus de sa tête.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Sa première réaction fut de se retourner pour suivre des yeux l'impertinent. Oui, impertinent était bien le mot.

Mais pour qui se prenait celui-là ? Certainement pas pour le prince charmant...

Elle qui était tout excitée à l'idée de se faire un premier ami "sorcier", où du moins sa première connaissance, elle se retrouvait en face de ce petit... snobinard ! Oh, il était vrai qu'elle l'avait presque fauché avec son chariot mais ce n'était qu'un _minuscule_ accident ! Aurait-il douté de la franchise de ses excuses ?

Humpf ! La prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserais, il allait avoir affaire à Hermione Granger !

Soupirant, Hermione chercha quelques instants des yeux ses parents, partis seul Dieu sait où, pour finalement les trouver discutant tranquillement en compagnie d'un couple roux, une fille toute aussi rousse tenant la main de sa mère.

Elle s'avança vers eux, soulagée de ne pas les avoir perdus dans ce monde surprenant maintenant devenu le sien.

- Oh mais vous êtes des Moldus ?! (Aux parents de hocher de la tête, presque effrayés devant l'éxaltation de l'homme) Tu entends Molly ?! Je présume que vous accompagnez votre enfant ? (Nouveaux hochement des parents et petit sourire d'excuse de la part de la femme rousse).

- Justement la voilà, s'exclama madame Granger, heureuse de voir sa fille comme si celle-ci pouvait servir d'intermédiaire entre eux et les sorciers.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle et Hermione leur lança un "Bonjour" presque intimidé.

Elle serra la main de l'homme qui se présenta comme étant Arthur Weasley puis celle de sa femme qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle donna un simple sourire poli à la fille que les parents rouquins présentèrent comme étant Ginny Weasley.

- Elle est trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard cette année, expliqua Monsieur Weasley, mais elle y sera l'année prochaine... Peut-être la croisera-tu là-bas et deviendrez vous des amies, fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Puis il jeta un regard à l'horloge accroché au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Oh, je crois que tu devrais y aller, le train va bientôt partir. Il serait dommage que tu le rates par notre faute, dit-il à Hermione avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille enlaça son père qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux puis elle se tourna vers sa mère. Les yeux brillants, elle attira sa fille dans ses bras.

- Prends bien soin de toi, chérie. Ne te laisse pas impressionner et montre-leur que tu es la meilleure.

- Oui maman ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Hermione, ayant elle aussi une boule dans la gorge.

- Au revoir ma puce et surtout écris-nous...

Mme Granger renifla discrètement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête brune.

Hernione fit ses au revoirs aux Weasley et à leur fille avant de partir rapidement en direction du train, le coeur serré. C'était la promière fois qu'elle allait se retrouver aussi loin et aussi longtemps de ses parents adorés.

Elle eue tout de même le temps d'entendre Arthur Weasley proposer à ses parents un verre dans un pub sorcier, et elle sourit à cette offre; M. et Mme Granger chez les sorciers ? Ces Weasley lui étaient de plus en plus sympathiques...

Après s'être débarrassée du chariot encombrant, Hermione utilisa un sort d'allègement afin de diminuer le poid de sa malle. Ces sorts n'avaient plus de secrets pour elle, et elle était fière d'avoir appris beaucoup de sortilèges en si peu de temps.

Elle arpenta lentement le long train, de plus en plus inquiète de ne pas trouver de compartiment vide. Elle pourrait entrer au hasard dans n'importe lequel de ses compartiments mais... elle ne connaissait personne. Et pour dire vrai, Hermione n'avait jamais été douée pour se faire des amis. Elle préférait nettement plus les livres, et depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, beaucoup de livres traitants sur la magie étaient passés entre ses mains. D'ailleur, le livre qu'elle trimbalait toujours sur elle en ce moment était son très cher _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Son coup de coeur.

Hermione s'enfonça très loin dans le train, ne croisant que peu d'élèves tout en interceptant des bribes de phrases et des éclats de rire qui provenaient des compartiments occupés.

Elle arriva finalement presque au fond du train avant de s'arrêter devant une porte close donc les vitres givrées laissaient un minimum d'intimité à ses passagers, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tendre l'oreille pour entendre une voix traînante qui lui était familière. Oh voilà quelqu'un qu'elle "connaissait"...

Un léger sourire mutin étira la commissure de ses lèvres et sans même prendre la peine de frapper, Hermione ouvrit la porte coulissante puis entra tout naturellement dans le compartiment qui, comme elle l'avait décidé à l'instant, était devenu le sien.

Le premier regard qu'elle croisa fut celui du garçon au visage pâle et pointu. Bien... Elle ne l'avait pas oublié et à l'expression de son visage, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir si tôt après leur brève rencontre. Un avantage pour elle; l'effet de surprise.

Il paraissait presque choqué que la jeune fille se présente ainsi et ce n'ai qu' après qu'elle eue commencé à glisser sa malle dans le porte bagage qu'il réagit enfin.

- Granger ! (_Tiens, il se souvient de mon nom_, pensa-t-elle) Qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_, fit-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

- Je m'installe, lui répondit-elle simplement. Il n'y a plus d'autres compartiments libres, continua-t-elle en se retournant, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ sortit d'on ne sait où entre les mains.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, ces lieux son déjà occupés et de plus, ta présence n'est pas désirée...

Il se leva suivit de deux énormes garçons qu'elle n'avait étonnement pas remarqués auparavant et son visage s'illumina d'amusement lorsque qu'il échangea un regard entendu avec les deux autres. Les colosses s'avancèrent lentement vers elle, l'autre garçon s'éloignant légèrement du trio comme voulant éviter un coup qui pourrait venir malencontreusement le toucher.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux; étaient-ils vraiment prêts à la sortir de là par la _force_ ? Elle se voyait déjà traînée, coincée entre ces monstres, se débattant comme une furie pour être ensuite jetée dehors. Et surtout le sourire triomphant qu'aurait l'autre idiot blond devant sa nouvelle victoire. Non non non ! Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire et surtout pas par des personnes qui croyait valoir bien plus qu' Hermione Granger.

Prenant vite une décision, la jeune fille saisit sa baguette magique dissimulée sous son uniforme qu'elle avait déjà enfilé puis avec une rapidité surprenante, elle lança un sort en direction des deux brutes sous le regard ébahi de l'autre garçon. Le sort fondit sur eux et les toucha en pleine poitrine. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Lentement Hermione se tourna baguette toujours en l'air vers l'autre imbécile qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, la bouche grande ouverte telle un poisson sortit de l'eau.

_Ça alors, il a presque l'air intelligent avec cette expression._, pensa-t-elle avec amusement avant d'éclater de rire sous l'oeil consterné du blond. Il semblait figé, les mains suspendues à hauteur de la poitrine et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle pointait toujours sa baguette vers lui. Elle se sentit comme un de ses policiers dans les séries télé qui poursuivaient les malfrats, et pendant une seconde, elle envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de crier au garçon de lever les mains en l'air. Pourquoi ? Juste pour "s'amuser"...

Cette pensée traversa une fraction de seconde son esprit, un simple moment d'égarement, bien entendu. Elle n'agirait jamais ainsi.

Les yeux rivés à ceux froids et gris du blond, Hermione baissa sa baguette magique et la remit à son emplacement initial. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque contre-attaque de sa part, il semblait trop... choqué pour cela. Et de plus, s'il avait anvoyé ses amis sur elle, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le courage et le culot de l'attaquer lui-même.

Rompant le contact visuel, elle ramassa _L'Histoire de Poudlard _qui était tombé au sol et s'assit sur la banquette confortable près de la fenêtre tout en ignorant superbement le garçon toujours debout au centre du compartiment. La jeune fille ne s'inquiétait nullement pour les deux pauvres idiots qui avait osé s'attaquer à elle puisque le sort jeté était inoffensif; ils se réveilleront dans quelques heures un peu sonnés.

- Granger... que leur as-tu fait ?

Ne levant même pas les yeux de son livre, elle lui répondit:

- Rien rien... Ne t'en fait pas, ils se réveilleront d'ici quelques heures.

- Quelques heures, répéta-il faiblement.

Puis il reprit, le ton grondant et les yeux écarquillés mais ne faisant cependant pas sourciller Hermione:

- Mais tu es complètement folle ! Comment je vais faire maintenant pour..., il s'interrompit comme s'il venait prendre conscience qu'il allait trop en dire. Hermione lui accorda un regard, intriguée. Que comptait-il faire avec ces deux colosses ? La seule chose à quoi devait servir ces deux-là était de terroriser les autres...

Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper, ses lèvres se pincer et c'est finalement avec un soupir qu'il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette en face de la sienne. Il passa une main agacée sur ses cheveux comme s'il voulait les replacer alors que ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre et avait l'air de quelqu'un sur qui le ciel était tombé. Le train eut une légère secousse avant de se mettre en branle. Que l'aventure commence...

---------------.

_Deuxième contact et toujours aussi méchant le Drago.  
Rendez-vous pour la suite de ce chapitre qui devrait arriver plus tôt que cette partie...  
Bisous et... reviews :)_


	3. La dompteuse de serpents 2ème partie

**N/A:**_ Rien de spécial sinon que c'est le dernier chap' et que... Je vous aime, vous lecteurs silencieux ou bavards ! Donc merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Ah oui, j'ai presque oubliée, ce chapitre est spécial, pas vrai ? Dans le sens ÉNORME ! Ais-je déjà dis que j'étais pourrie en Math ? C'est fait :) Encore un mauvais calcul... Je sens que vous êtes contents que je sois aussi pourrie, hein ? Plus de 3000 mots. En tout cas, prenez-le comme un cadeau de Noël très en avance.  
_PS: Si vous trouvez la moindre incohérence ou phrases bizarres, vous me prévenez pour que je corrige car il est très tard de ce côté de l'Atlantique et je suis debout juste pour vous postez ce chapitre au plus vite ;)

_Bonne lecture et merci !!_

**Toi et moi, amis ?**

.---------------.

_Chapitre trois: La dompteuse de serpents (suite)_

.---------------.

Elle continua de l'observer, lui et sa mine boudeuse lorsque le blond, agacé, lui lança un regard noir.

- Quoi !?

Quel garçon désagréable ! Elle plaignait sérieusement ses amis et ce, si il en avait. Pourquoi restait-elle avec lui alors ? Elle ne le savait pas. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait des difficultés à se faire des amis (elle ne savait pas encore si c'était sa nature solitaire ou son caractère qui lui nuisait) et peut-être voulait-elle s'accrocher à un cas aussi désespéré que le sien... Ou était-ce plutôt sa tendance à chercher le bien où il n'y en avait pas ? C'était une solution envisageable mais il était bien trop tôt pour classer le garçon dans la catégorie "irrécupérable".

La jeune fille voulait engager une discussion plus civilisée et c'est pourquoi elle répondit spontanément la première chose qui lui passa par la tête:

- Dans quelle maison crois-tu que le choixpeau va te placer ? Moi je ne sais pas...

Il la considéra du regard un moment, puis tourna son visage pâle vers la fenêtre. Elle attendit quelques instants et lorsqu'elle allait à son tour l'ignorer, il lui répondit:

- Serpentard, bien sûr.

- Ha, chez ces s - , Hermione stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase qui n'allait certainement pas être élogieuse envers les Serpentard. _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ en avait assez dit sur son fondateur, Salazar Serpentard, grand défenseur d'idéaux qu'elle ne partageait nullement.

Une conversation civilisée Hermione, une conversation civilisée...

- Pourquoi ça te semble si évident ? reprit-elle, levant un sourcil foncé interrogatif.

Poussant un soupir exagérément agacé qui fit lever les yeux au ciel Hermione, il s'arracha à la contemplation du paysage défilant par la fenêtre pour tourner un visage tout aussi exagérément ennuyé vers la jeune sorcière.

- Tout simplement parce que mon arrière-grand-père y est aller avant moi ainsi que mon grand-père puis mon père et maintenant je _vais_ y aller, comprends-tu Granger ? Plus qu'une tradition c'est un devoir et un_ honneur _d'y entrer... Mais oh c'est vrai, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de méchanceté et un rictus tordit sa bouche, peut-être ne peux-tu concevoir cette idée, toi _Née de moldus... _

Elle ne releva pas l'insulte sous-entendu, se contentant de le foudroyer du regard et de balayer de sa main sa tignasse brune par-dessus son épaule.

- Hum, ça, c'est d'une logique implacable, répliqua la jeune sorcière, levant un sourcil sarcastique.

- Oh écoute Granger, c'est toi qui insiste tant pour rester ici et moi je ne peux pas sortir de ce compartiment sans ces deux-là, il inclina la tête vers ses deux amis sur le sol, alors tu peux garder tes petites remarques pour toi, rétorqua le garçon, la voix acerbe et traînante.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, ne sachant pas si c'était pour sortir du compartiment ou pour étrangler le petit prétentieux à mains nues. Elle ne le su jamais, car à cet instant précis la porte coulissa de quelques centimètres et une tête passa par l'ouverture.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! s'exclama une dame d'âge mur aux joues roses, voulez-vous acheter..., sa voix mourut en un murmure puis elle reprit, la voix devenue inquiète et les sourcils foncés: tout va bien ici ?

Elle regarda successivement Hermione debout devant le blond, ensuite ledit garçon qui lui rendit son regard, et finalement les deux élèves couchés sur le sol. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

Hermione lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant qui ne fonctionna pas totalement avant de répondre:

- Bien sûr que tout va bien !

- Hum, oui d'accord... Peut-être voulez-vous acheter quelque chose ?

La femme écarta encore plus la porte pour laisser voir un chariot remplit de sucreries en tout genre tout en continuant à jeter des regards non convaincus vers les deux corps. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit alors qu'elle s'approchait de la femme.

- Oui, attendez une seconde...

Elle fouilla un moment dans ses poches pour en sortir une bourse dont s'échappèrent quelques tintements lorsqu'elle la secoua. La jeune sorcière jeta un bref regard au garçon toujours assit qui la regardait se débrouiller, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Elle se tourna vers le chariot plein de victuailles et le fixa un instant, le regard songeur et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, analysant chaque composé du mystérieux ensemble. Au hasard (et ce qui semblait le plus comestible) elle indiqua un sachet contenant des dragées multicolores.

- Ceux-là...

La femme lui tendit le sachet et Hermione lui donna qu'est-ce qui, selon elle, devait être le prix des dragées. Heureusement pour elle, la somme fut juste et c'est avec un énorme sourire qu'elle remercia la sorcière puis la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Elle fit glisser lentement la porte, contourna les deux "endormis" et s'assit en face de celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le sourire qu'elle avait affiché en présence de la femme s'était fissuré pour être remplacé par un visage indifférent. Après avoir négligemment lancé le sachet de dragées sur la banquette, s'en désintéressant immédiatement, elle reprit son livre et tenta de se concentrer sur celui-ci lorsque...

- Excellent talent de comédienne, Granger, railla le blond.

Hermione ne leva pas les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment.

Cependant quelque chose l'avait fait tiquer. Quelque chose qui, à son grand étonnement, elle n'avait pas relever plus tôt. Arrêtant sa lecture, elle observa son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Granger ? attaqua-t-elle directement.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- C'est ton nom, pas vrai ?

- C'est mon nom de famille, oui, mais habituellement les gens s'appellent par leur _prénom_, expliqua-telle comme à un enfant de 4 ans. Ils le font pour créer des _liens_ avec les autres... Et mon prénom à moi c'est _Hermione_...

- Je sais ça, _Granger_, fit-il en appuyant bien sur le "Granger", mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux "créer de liens" comme tu le dis, avec toi ?

Son visage méprisant, son ton narquois, s'en fut trop pour la jeune sorcière qui bouillait intérieurement.

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi es-tu obligé d'être aussi désagréable avec moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! explosa-t-elle, serrant à s'en blanchir les jointures son exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Il ricana, le regard plus dur.

- Non bien sûr, la Sang-de-Bourbe n'a absolument rien fait. Tu ne m'a _que_ forcé à te supporter !

Sang-de-Bourbe... Elle n'en comprit pas le sens. Hermione déduisit que ça ne devait pas être un très joli mot par la méchanceté qu'avait employé le jeune sorcier pour le lui cracher au visage, mais elle ignora sa réplique. Elle rangea ce mot dans un recoin de son esprit, se promettant de faire quelques recherches...

- Ta présence n'est pas un cadeau non plus, lui lança-telle, emportée par cette boule de colère grondant dans sa poitrine.

- Personne ne te retient et la sortie est par là, déclara-t-il d'une voix acide avec un vague geste de la main vers la porte et la défiant du regard.

Oh ça oui, dans quelques secondes elle allait se lever et partir, partir trèèèès loin de ce monstre d'arrogance. Cependant cette boule de colère dans son coeur c'était transformé en désespoir. Hermione voulait comprendre. Qu'avait donc le monde entier à la rejeter ainsi ? Était-elle trop fade ? Trop ennuyante ? Trop intelligente ? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'accrocher comme ça aux autres mais une nouvelle opportunité s'ouvrait à elle maintenant; un monde où nul ne la connaissait. Peut-être pouvait-elle corriger cette trop grande différence entre elle et les autres en modifiant son caractère. La jeune fille n'allait cependant pas demander de but en blanc se qui clochait chez elle au garçon. Elle avait tout de même sa dignité et ne lui donnerait pas des raisons supplémentaires pour se moquer d'elle comme il ne manquerait sûrement pas de faire.

Si elle voulait des réponses, elle devait rester la plus neutre et indifférente en apaisant cette colère qui grondait en elle. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança de nouveau:

- Pourquoi me traites-tu comme ça ?

Son ton était des plus calmes et se voulait conciliant.

- Tes parents sont des moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui..., lui répondit-elle, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- C'est une raison suffisante pour moi de te traiter comme ça, allégua-t-il d'un ton aussi indifférent que le sien.

Elle crut un instant que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher et tomber au sol. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à _ça_. _L'Histoire de Poudlard _mentionnait à un moment donné quelque chose en rapport avec le sang et la descendance mais la jeune sorcière ne pensait pas que ces stupides croyances avaient toujours des fidèles dans ce présent qui avait dépassé les temps moyenâgeux. Elle en avait une preuve vivante sous les yeux...

Elle se reprit pour continuer à le questionner.

- Et tes parents sont tous les deux sorciers ?

- Bien entendu ! Du plus anciens jusqu'au dernier, ce qui veux dire moi, fit le garçon en levant fièrement la tête.

C'était donc ça... Son arrogance lui était monté au cerveau à tel point qu'elle le trouva ridicule. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ces sorciers. Parfois, Hermione - elle qui venait d'un monde en pleine expansion technologique et moderne - avait l'impression de reculer de plusieurs siècles au contact de ce nouveau monde.

Il la détestait simplement pour son sang... Désespérant.

- Alors tout ce qui t'importe est le _sang_ ? l'interrogea-t-elle, plus curieuse de sa réponse que de se sentir réellement touchée par ses dires.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit presque timidement. Les deux regards convergèrent en une synchronisation parfaite vers le nouveau venu.

- Heu, bonjour, commença un garçon brun au visage joufflu, je hum, je cherche mon crapaud Trevor qui s'est enfuit...

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les deux corps étendus sur le sol avant de les relever rapidement comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Hermione vit un sourire en coin naître sur les lèvres du blond qui ouvrit ensuite la bouche mais se fit devancer par la jeune sorcière qui répondit à sa place, craignant le pire:

- Non, nous n'avons rien vu, désolée.

Elle lui sourit, sincèrement désolée de ne pouvoir l'aider. Une idée étrange la frappa soudainement: et si ce garçon était un signe des dieux qui lui disait de dégager d'ici ? Cela sembla si tentant...

Son regard passa du blond avachit sur sa banquette qui faisait à présent semblant de dormir au brun toujours debout dans l'encadrement. Qui des deux avait plus besoin d'aide ? Poussant son millième soupir intérieur de la journée, elle s'adressa de nouveau garçon au crapaud porté disparu:

- Je suis désolée mais si je le voit, je t'avertis tout de suite, heu... ?

- Neville ! s'empressa de dire le dénommer "Neville".

- Très bien, acquiesça Hermione en lui souriant de plus belle.

Neville referma la porte et elle vit sa silhouette disparaître à travers la vitre givrée.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'autre occupant du compartiment pour le voir « endormit ». À d'autre oui, mais pas à elle. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle s'était elle-même condamnée...

Elle reprit la lecture de son livre fétiche mais rapidement la faim la tirailla. Excitée comme elle l'était ce matin, elle n'avait presque pas touché à son déjeuner. Et maintenant Hermione le regrettait amèrement.

Elle regarda du coin de l'oeil le sachet de dragées multicolores qui semblait l'appeler. _Oh et pourquoi pas ? _pensa-t-elle en se penchant vers la droite pour attraper le sachet portant le nom étrange de _Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue_.

La jeune sorcière ouvrit prudemment le sac comme si celui-ci pouvait être une dangereuse arme de destruction massive et examina d'une mine dubitative son contenu. Pigeant au hasard, elle en sortit une dragée de couleur violette qui ne laissait rien deviner sur son parfum. Elle glissa avec hésitation le bonbon dans sa bouche et plissa ses yeux en mastiquant lentement. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux en reconnaissant le goût d'un toast grillé.

Hermione ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait un spectateur que lorsqu'un ricanement lui parvint.

- Tu n'en a jamais mangées, hein ? demanda-t-il avec un brin de moquerie.

- Non..., avoua-t-elle, quelles sont les saveurs ?

- Toutes, tu peux me croire. De la plus atroce à la plus délicieuse.

Et elle le crut car après tout, pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Il n'avait été que trop honnête jusqu'à maintenant. Elle remarqua le regard intéressé que le blond jetait aux sucreries et dans un geste presque spontané, elle lui en proposa. Surpris, il ne dit rien.

Qui ne dit rien, consent, pensa Hermione en se levant pour aller s'assoir joyeusement aux côtés du garçon qui se montra récalcitrant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Il lui lança un regard digne d'un_ Vade retro, satanas _bien sentit.

- Oh mais quel gentleman ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ironie. Et moi qui venait partager ses petites, elle hésita, merveilles...

Elle lui tendit le sachet à peine entamé. Il le regarda avec suspicion, regard qui exaspéra Hermione.

- Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés, affirma tranquillement Hermione, si j'aurais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait il y a très longtemps, continua-t-elle avec une nonchalance simulée car intérieurement elle riait aux éclats.

- Haha très drôle Granger, ose si tu peux, la provoca-t-il à ses risques et périls.

Cependant il ne poussa pas l'audace jusqu'à la laisser agir et avant qu'il n'arrive un malheureux accident, il plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit une dragée rose. Il l'enfourna rapidement mais la mâcha d'une lenteur soignée sous les yeux bruns amusés d'Hermione.

- Alors ? s'enquit impatiemment la jeune sorcière.

Le verdict tomba:

- Noix de coco, lâcha le jeune garçon qui paraissait soulager.

- Oh, souffla Hermione qui, devait-elle l'avouer, était quelque peu déçue qu'il ne fut tombé sur un parfum plus... recherché.

- Déçue, Granger ? Une fois je suis tombé sur une saveur pas très enviable et j'aurais bien demandé à mon père de leur faire un procès si ils n'étaient pas protégés contre ça, raconta-t-il avec une mine dégoûtée.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ou rire. La dernière option l'emporta et c'est sous l'oeil interloqué du blond qu'elle s'esclaffa d'un rire qui ne fut pas contagieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où la perplexité laissait place aux soupçons.

Elle ne voulait pas créer de nouvelles disputes alors au lieu de répondre, elle agita le paquet de bonbons sous son nez.

- Un autre ? le défia-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Après toi Granger, la défia-t-il à son tour en lui rendant quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

Des heures de rires - parfois non partagés - parsemées de répliques trop mordantes passèrent ainsi et c'est au grand étonnement d'Hermione que le majestueux château qu'était Poudlard se profila à l'horizon.

Un silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils fixaient l'endroit qui deviendrait leur maison pour les dix mois à venir puis, si tout allait bien, pour les sept années à venir.

- Wow..., laissa échapper Hermione, le nez collé à la vitre et ses yeux ébahis détaillant chaque structure du vieux château dont les énormes fenêtres étaient illuminées par une chaleureuse lumière.

Au même moment, des grognements lui parvinrent dans son dos et c'est avec regret qu'elle vit l'heure de son départ approcher.

- Enfin réveillés, murmura le blond qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour les aider.

Le train s'immobilisa dans la même secousse que lors du démarrage et un chahut innommable se fit entendre dans l'unique couloir du _Poudlard Express_.

- Bien, fit Hermione en se levant et en rangeant _L'Histoire de Poudlard _d'où elle l'avait sortit - Dieu sait où. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir, continua-t-elle en plantant ses yeux bruns dans ceux aciers du garçon, bien que son sourire espiègle racontait une autre histoire.

- Moi de même, Granger, répliqua-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui tourna le dos et partit en emportant sa valise dont elle avait réduit le poids.

---------------.

- C'est merveilleux, souffla Hermione pour elle-même.

De la salle adjacente de la Grande Salle, les premières années avaient une vue imprenable sur celle-ci. La jeune sorcière se tortillait nerveusement les mains et après qu'un certain Anthony Goldstein fut envoyé à Serdaigle, son nom résonna sous la voûte étoilée qu'était le ciel magique.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais c'est d'une démarche assurée qu'elle se dirigea vers le vieux chapeau rapiécé que tenait une femme au visage ridé et sévère. Elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire, pas vrai ? Elle avait une place quasi certaine chez les Serdaigle. Et pour sûr, Hermione s'y plairait bien.

La femme posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Une voix éclata soudainement dans son crâne et s'adressa à elle.

- _Mais que voilà... Je vois beaucoup de choses en vous, très chère. Oui, beaucoup de choses... Un grand courage vous vaudrait votre entrée chez les Gryffondor mais je vois aussi une soif insatiable de savoirs et de connaissances... Les Serdaigle vous accueilleraient à bras ouverts... Cependant il y a plus... Cette soif de connaissances s'accompagne d'un désir d'y parvenir à l'aide de n'importe quel moyen pour pouvoir ainsi obtenir le meilleur... Et votre intelligence semble plus propice à vous sortir des ennuis avec l'aide de votre grande ruse... _

Hermione qui jusque maintenant écoutait religieusement chaque paroles l'interrompit.

-_ Vous n'y songer tout de même pas ! Je ne peux pas aller chez les Serpentard, je suis une..., _elle hésita presque honteuse de se qu'elle voulait dire, _une née de Moldus... _

- Très chère, je vous croyait assez intelligente pour ne pas croire à ces préjugés... Hermione rougit sous le chapeau et se trouva ridicule. Ne voulait-elle pas faire comprendre la même chose à l'autre arrogant il y a à peine vingt minutes ? _Pour ma part, _reprit-il, _je crois que cette maison vous irait à merveille. Ne souhaitez-vous pas développer vos aptitudes à leur plus haut niveau ? _

- Si...

- Donc ma décision est prise. Un dernier conseil: ne vous laissez pas abattre ou marchez sur les pieds par les autres. Sur ce -

- SERPENTARD !

La vielle femme enleva le chapeau de sur sa tête et Hermione se leva du tabouret en affichant un sourire satisfait même si intérieurement l'incertitude régnait. Elle se dirigea vers sa table sous les yeux de ses occupants qui la plupart la regardait comme l'autre garçon blond toutefois il y eu quelques exceptions qui lui adressèrent de minces sourires. Peut-être pourrait-elle se trouver des alliés dans cette maison finalement...

Hermione s'assis dans un peu reculé des autres et sortit son légendaire livre _L'Histoire de Poudlard _qu'elle avait décidé de garder et continua sa lecture tout en ne se souciant pas de la répartition. Lorsqu'éclatèrent des applaudissements encore plus tonitruant qu'à l'ordinaire, elle leva des yeux quelque peu perdus vers la source de tant d'attention.

Son regard tomba sur un certain blond qui se dirigeait vers elle en ayant l'air d'un coq dans sa basse-cours, la tête haute et accompagné des deux gorilles. Ils semblèrent perplexes et méfiants en la reconnaissant mais suivirent tout de même leur chef. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione pendant que les deux autres restaient debout.

- Je t'avais bien dis que je serais ici..., commença-t-il en plissant les yeux, par contre toi, je ne m'y attendais pas... Tu caches bien ton jeu...

- Je ne cache rien, se contentant de répondre platement Hermione tout en le fixant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit... Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, il tendit une main au teint maladif par-dessus la table. Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il pour la première fois à elle.

Drago Malefoy ? Une envie de rire ou bien de passer un commentaire monta en elle pour s'éteindre aussi vite qu'elle était venu en voyant son air plus que sérieux.

Sans hésiter, elle lui prit la main et la secoua fermement.

- Hermione Granger, déclara-t-elle aussi solennellement que lui pour la deuxième fois.

- Je t'ai à l'oeil, Granger, fit-il moqueur, un sourire en coin naissant sur les lèvres et en lâchant sa main.

- Oh mais quel honneur, _Malefoy, _rétorqua avec sarcasme Hermione, lui démontrant qu'elle aussi pouvait jouer le jeu.

Drago se leva et s'éloigna avec les deux géants pour rejoindre d'autres camarades qui les observaient d'un oeil mauvais, non sans avoir auparavant échangé un regard significatif avec la jeune Serpentarde.

Une étrange sensation l'envahit et elle ne sut pas si c'était quelque chose de bien ou de mal. Elle tourna son regard vers la femme qui avait déposé le chapeau parlant sur sa tête et la découvrit en train d'emporter ce même chapeau en dehors de la Grande Salle. À ce moment Hermione se dit que c'était bien trop tard à présent pour changer de maison...

---------------.

_Verdict ? C'est le dernier chapitre à moins que me vienne une idée pour poursuivre cette fic... Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est la faute à mon cerveau surchargé ! Merci de laisser vos impressions ( qui se traduit par: laissez des reviews ! ) :P_


End file.
